Guardian of the Legends
by AnimeImagination5151
Summary: What happens when a young girl who has trained in safety for 15 years, comes to a new realization that she must face reality. Reality being, a forced marriage, having to defeat Team Plasma, and the power to control legends? Join her on this unforgettable journey, as she finds out who she really is and falls in love for the first time in her life...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1**_

I'm Hiroko and this is my story. The nightmare began 12 years ago. I was only 4, little did I know my life was about to change forever. I woke up in the middle of a forest, bruised and confused. I then noticed my mother panting hard and bleeding badly in the forehead, definitely needing medical help.

"Ri-River," she pleaded. "You're not safe here. Team Plasma… they, they are after you," she managed still not sitting up. I had heard of Team Plasma. They stole Pokemon from people and set them free against their will. Sometimes though, they kept them for their own selfish use.

"Momma, where are we?" I stuttered.

"River, everything I'm about to tell you is 100% truth. Four years ago I was walking home from school. I was only 16 and far too young for the task I would soon be given. I heard someone yelling form inside an office building. I looked to an open window then the screaming suddenly became louder. Like it was forced out of her and like she was in deep pain. Naturally, I ran through the front doors, but there were Team Plasma grunts everywhere. I was quick though. They ran after me, but I got into the nearest elevator and I pressed a random number. 6. As soon as it opened I ran to the nearest room and locked it without even turning around. Well, until I heard a familiar scream. I turned around and a beautiful girl maybe 14 or 15 lay on the bed. She was pregnant, panting, and breathing hard. Beside her was a young boy maybe 3 or 4 with long green hair and tears rolling down is face, yet he was dead serious. She then screamed again and this time the loudest, then suddenly there was a beating against the door.

The grunts were trying to get in.

"Ha-ha… that door is made of steel; idiots didn't think to put a lock on the outside. Don't worry they can't get in," the girl said her eyes squinting.

"How did you get in? Oh, never mind. I know you must be nervous and confused, but I need your help," she said now breathing very hard. I suddenly understood and from the sink near her bed and a white towel nearby I helped her give birth. After 5 minutes of painful screaming and sweating, she held a newborn baby firmly in her arms.

"Her name is Hiroko," she panted. It was a beautiful baby girl. She was so relieved and happy looking, then suddenly became very serious.

"This child is the Protector of the Legends," The young girl said. She explained how she was chosen by the legendary pokemon to have the baby, how she became pregnant, and finally how proud everyone at her village was.

"Then one day, strange men and women showed up and started to burn the village asking for me. They killed the elders and my family in their blind rage. I ran away and have been running ever since they found me and probably plan to take her away. I know it's her destiny to be a part of Team Plasma's plan and she is in the prophecy, but I don't want that for her. Change her future. She will always be Hiroko, but to others her name must be kept a secret, even to herself. If and when Team Plasma finds you, she must say the sacred words, after that she will be safe. They killed my parents and destroyed everything I have ever cared about.

They will use her powers to take over the world, and after its destruction, be forced into a marriage with the king of Team plasma's heir. She suddenly looked at the young boy who was now staring at me with a sympathetic look.

"Now take the child and go, I will distract them." she whispered. She then whispered the sacred words into my ear and did something I could never predict. She jumped out the window into the street. All of the Team Plasma grunts ran outside and examined the lifeless body. I then escaped and will never forget her bravery and… foolishness. She was amazing and only 15." She finally finished. I must've looked terrified, I felt terrified.

"Mother?" I asked

"I know you are only 4 but you have a big heart and I know you will be fantastic." She finished. Then she spit up a blood clot and looked worse than ever. "But momma, what about the little boy?" I asked. Her face suddenly went ghostly white.

"I… I don't remember," she stuttered. She then whispered three words into my ear careful not to get blood in my hair.

"I love you," she said finally. The yells were getting, well louder.

"I found them!" someone yelled. Then she gave me thumbs up like she always did when things were looking our way and worded the word _go_. I closed my eyes shut and yelled

" SAMIS ACLARE!" I blacked out.

When I woke up I was resting on a large oak tree. I was surrounded by a beautiful green pasture and then beyond the pasture there were thousands of trees. I sat up groggily and realized I was in the middle of it all. Beyond the trees, about 10 mi. out there was a canyon surrounding the valley. It was so gorgeous it almost seemed like a dream. I immediately shot back into reality and remembered what had happened.

"MOOOMMMM!" I screamed as loud as possible. Suddenly hundreds of Pidoves and other pokemon shot into the sky from the trees in the nearby forest. I was alone. I waited five minutes until I noticed a red speck flying towards me out of the corner of my eye. It got closer and closer until I realized it wasn't a speck, but a giant bird-like Pokemon. It was… beautiful. It landed in front of me with grace.

"I, am Ho-oh, your guardian. I shall raise you, watch over you, and train you until you reach your limit. Once you reach age 16 you will defeat and destroy Team Plasma to stop this kind of tragedy from ever happening again. I'm sorry if I sound harsh…"a strange female voice ringed in my head.

"I'm sorry she lost too much blood to live. (She read my mind) Training starts tomorrow, Hiroko Arasake,"

11 YEARS LATER (Hiroko)

I never remembered my past… but I knew it was a sad one. I had long dark brown hair that was curly on the bottom, rosy cheeks yet no freckles. I wore what once was a shirt.. that was half ripped on the bottom that was sleeveless and a short dirt colored ripped skirt. I always had smudges of dirt on my face and a confident, yet unsure smile. (This absolutely doesn't make sense. At the sign of danger I am always confident, but when it came to human barriers, I always became unsure and awkward). I grew up training with Ho-oh, but she knew I would soon grow bored of this kind of life without someone else by my side. So, she allowed Hugh, a sparky sixteen year old boy to find the valley. Hugh had midnight blue spiky hair and a serious look to him. Like there was never a happy ending, and anything could go wrong. He wore a red and blue jacket and black jeans. So he looked like some kind of bad boy, which he absolutely wasn't, but when it came to my safety, I could believe it. When we were taking out a minor threat (Team Rocket) after they set up a base a near the Forsaken Valley (my home). One of the grunts grabbed my arms and threatened me and Hugh went all ninja on him with his pokemon and well... whipped his butt. I had never seen him so furious. He was usually so steady and calm. Though there was a minor complication, it was the most fun I had had in a long time. Also, being the first and last time I had left the nest.

I was fifteen and only one year away from the most important day of my life. The day I defeat Team plasma once and for all. Only if I knew that then.

"Good morning Ho-oh. Beautiful day!" I yelled out for all to hear. But something was wrong; as I looked into her eyes…I noticed they hadn't looked this sad, since I was very young. After minutes of sheer silence, she lifted her head and looked directly into my eyes.

"River, your real name is Hiroko Arasake, and as we speak Team Plasma is drilling into the canyon. You need to leave now. I have already alerted your friend, he should meet you outside. Now promise me no matter what you hear no matter what you see, you will never stop running. You will travel to Cressalia Falls. It's a refugee for legendaries and those they approve of. You and your friends will always be accepted .You will meet people; do exciting things, change lives. I know, you will be fantastic." She finished. (Fantastic… that's what my mother had said, before she died for me. Not only her, but my real mother. She died than rather She and mom had died for me) I bowed at Ho-oh and sprinted towards the emergency exit. I ran towards the pond and shuffled the sand with my feet, until it revealed a metal cylinder opening. I opened it and jumped through. Expecting a hard fall, it actually felt like a soft cushion. I then realized I was resting on a Snorlax. I found a thick branch some old fallen leaves and got out my knife Ho-oh had given me for my birthday and created a poke-flute in around 7 min. I woke him up and he carried me out and rested me carefully on the sand by the river on the edge of the canyon.

I suddenly heard loud shouts from within and Ho-oh screeching. I had to fight the urge to sprint back to the valley with everything I had. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye and before I could react someone grabbed my arm and pulled me behind some bushes. My capturer suddenly put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. After a few minutes he finally removed his hand and faced me. I stared in aw for at least 15 seconds. Probably looking very odd… I mean what else could I do, he was gorgeous. My capturer had waist long green hair and piercing sea green eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt over a black T and had a few strange looking bracelets, and a cube shaped necklace. He was 6 ft and was maybe 17 or 18 and had a crazy grin on his face. "Hello," the strange man said. Before I knew it my eyes were closing and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 A new adventure**

**Hey guys! This chapter will be written in Hiroko's perspective enjoy! This is the beginning of an amazing adventure for Hiroko and her new friends. Who is this strange green haired man and will her journey take her now!? Find out now!(Leave a comment and follow!)**

** "**Where am I?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes. I sat up and memorized my surroundings quickly. I was in a small sleeping bag and I had a pad of ice on my forehead. It looked like a small camp, there was cooking supplies by a smoldering fire and a small tend nearby. Before I could react the man from before walked out. He was sickly pale with a tense expression engraved on his face. I was so taken back by this I forgot about escaping. He looked towards me and he forced a smile. "Wh-who are you!" I yelled pointing a finger at him. "You look like a Magicarp with that expression," he said poking the fire with a stick. Was this guy crazy!? I need to get away from here…but how.

When he looked at me my heart began to pound quickly for some reason and I couldn't think straight. I slowly got out of the sleeping bag and started scooting away. When he was out of sight I stood up and began to run away. Before I could react someone grabbed my shoulder and I fell back onto someone. "Let me go!" I screamed. No… I have been training for something like this. I took my leg and kicked my attacker harshly…well let's just say for the younger viewers... it must've hurt a lot. He fell on his knees and his calm demeanor disappeared instantly. He slowly walked towards me and for some reason my legs weren't working. I literally couldn't move. I was frozen in fear for what he would do to me. He wasn't as much creepy, as he was mysterious and that scared me.

I fell on my knees in front of him. "Good girl," he whispered. I thought I could handle any situation, but here I am terrified of this stranger. Why can't I run? "Who do you think you are!" I screamed. He looked towards me in what looked like surprise. "The person who is going to protect you from Team Plasma. Unless, you would rather go back and save your partner? Thought not," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Ho- how do you know all of that?" I panted. He smiled weakly. "I have known you your entire life," he said climbing back into his tent, zipping it up. "Wa-wait!" I said crawling towards the tent unzipping it.

"What now…" he said closing his eyes, now lying down. "I-I don't even know your…name," I muttered sticking my head into the tent. "N…" he answered while pushing my head out with his hand. "Wa-wait!" I shouted as he zipped it back up. Before he pushed me out I got a good look at him. His eyes looked almost empty and a little dreamy. He had a strange aura around him. That was actually one of my gifts, I can sense a Pokémon's and peoples aura and figure out what they are thinking. Although, with him I saw nothing.

"We have to move on at dawn, so get some rest," he shouted back to me. I got into the sleeping bag from earlier and looked up at the sky. "I don't know who he is or where I am, but maybe this is the new friend Ho-ho was telling me about. Or maybe he is Pervert looking for fresh meat…" I whispered to myself. I shook the thought away immediately and began to drift away, Ho-ho's last words echoing in my head. I don't know why, but I trust this man. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in that small sleeping bag, the fire warming my body.

The next morning I was shaken awake by my rescuer who apparently calls himself N. "Get up," he ordered, while he shoved a bag into my chest with force. "Everything you will need will be in that bag. We are heading out now," N ordered. I quickly folded the sleeping bag and ran after him. "I wonder where Hugh is," I wondered silently to myself. We followed a dirt road that seemed to go on forever. "We are heading towards Black city. In Unova it's well known to be a quiet town, so we will lay low there for a little and prepare you for your journey," he said with a serious expression.

I followed him silently for a few minutes, and then worked up the courage to ask a few questions. "N?" I asked. He looked at me with an annoyed expression, telling me to hurry up. "You said you have known me my entire life right? Tell me something about myself," I questioned, sure he would never be able to answer. This would tell me if he was an ally or an enemy. He hesitated and continued to walk. "I know enough that I need to get you away from Team Plasma. If I don't you will be forced into a marriage with a strange man you don't know or trust," he said almost in a pained voice. "Point is, you need my help." "How do I not know you're an imposter? Yeah, leading me straight to Team Plasma!" I said almost deliriously.

He stopped and looked at me with that familiar yet terrifying dreamy expression. "If I were… I could've given you up long ago. When you collapsed I carried you three miles to my camp. Trust me, I could've given you to Team Plasma long ago if I wanted to," he said in an angrier tone and walked ahead of me. It's just none of this made sense, but I might as well go with it. When I walked behind him I took in my beautiful surroundings. N was the only other human I had seen besides Hugh for ten years. Also, this landscape was all new to me. In the distance I noticed a beautiful horse pokemon. Without thinking I ran towards it. I put my hands out, trying to let it know I'm a friend. It let me approach it and I read its aura like pages on a book…if I could read that would've been a lot cleverer. It nuzzled its head against mine. Its mane was literally made of flames, along with its tail. I brought it over to N and showed off my accomplishment. This pokemon didn't like people that I could tell. Yet, it approached N and nuzzled his green hair accidently knocking off his hat.

I stood in shock at what the pokemon had done. "This Pokémon's name is Rapidash; it's a fire type with many special abilities. She…no way… He looked up at me in a strange way. N hopped onto the Rapidash's back and gestured for me to do the same. I hopped on behind him, trying to find a place to hold on. He grabbed my hands with his and put them on his hips. "Hold on tight or you will off," he said with a dead serious expression. "She will take us where we need to go." As he said this the pokemon took off at full speed. I grabbed onto N for dear life, for fear I would fall off. The world was zipping by around me as the pokemon raced across the green grassy fields. I lost myself in the scenery, but quickly turned as red as a tomato when I realized my head was resting on N's back.

We continued to raced for at least thirty minutes until multiple dark tall buildings came into sight. The Rapidash stopped immediately, throwing me off. I fell on my bottom and let out a loud cry. N calmly got off the pokemon, and it raced back to where we came from. "Here we are, Black city. There is a small building we have to enter before we can enter the city over there. I walked slowly towards where he pointed, but before I could react someone was caressing me in his arms. I escaped after a few exasperating seconds of being squeezed to death. Before me stood a familiar face. Hugh stared down at me with his serious expression, which I was all too familiar with. "I'm glad you're safe, but who is that man," he said already advancing towards N. He reached N looking like he could explode any second. They both stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. "He's a threat," N said not paying attention to Hugh who was now looking at me. "No, I know him. He is a friend-.." before I could finish my sentence they both had pokemon out of their pokeballs. "I challenge you to a battle," Hugh said pointing a finger at him. "Fine with me," he answered. This is not how I wanted this to go…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Protector of the protector?!)**

"You guys can't be serious about this!" I yelled at them both. "Humph," N grunted. "I don't need pokemon." He said looking at Hugh directly in the eyes. Hugh looked at him in confusion. "I see," he said, readying his pokemon. He threw out his Machamp and ordered it to use rock smash on N. "N-no this is crazy!" I shouted. N didn't even flinch when the Machamp roared at him, but something was off about Hugh's pokemon. It kept ignoring Hugh's commands, which it never did. The pokemon approached N slowly, nestled his shirt and returned to his own pokeball. Hugh and I stared in amazement. N looked at me suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the town entrance. "Wa-wait! N!" the second I yelled his name he stopped momentarily and gave me his creepy dreamy expression. "You're under my protection, Guardian of the Legends…" as he said this, it put a chill down my spine. I escaped his grasp and hid behind Hugh. There was something I just saw in N's eyes I feared immensely. Under his protection? Since when? I grabbed onto Hugh's shirt my hands shaking a little.

Hugh noticed this and gave me the familiar don't worry expression. He never smiled, but would attempt to in order to lift my spirits when I was feeling down. After, he turned back towards the now very scary N. "That makes two of us, but don't ever touch her again," he said grabbing my hand leading me into the center. N followed from behind and never took his eyes off me. I squeezed Hugh's arm tighter to signify my thanks. The center was a small little building with a reception desk and there was a small sofa under a sign with moving glowing words. I followed through a double door into a place of darkness. "This place…doesn't look like a good place to keep her hidden. I mean look at her," Hugh said turning towards me. "What?" I asked with a smile on my face. This was way too exciting for me I mean… I'm in a real city! N approached me and looked down on me with his usually gloomy expression. "Stop smiling… People around here…no one's this happy. This is a time of depression with Team Plasma taking over. People might think your working with them with that giddy look," right after he said this he walked into a nearby shop and emerged five minutes later with a bag full of clothes.

"Anything is better than that," he said handing me the bag. I took it gratefully and we walked to the pokemon center. I went to the changing room and took a look at the clothes. I wore long tight jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a red ribbon and red lacings around the collar. It was really hard to walk in, so I grabbed some scissors from nurse joy and got to work. When I emerged, N didn't look surprised but pleased. I now wore torn shorts, a sleeveless shirt that covered my upper body and the bright red ribbon was in my hair. "Perfect," I said adjusting the ribbon. Hugh cracked a small grin as I span around in my new clothes. "These are amazing!" I said with a giant grin on my face. Then I noticed N's dead serious expression and tried my best to copy him.

He rolled his sapphire green eyes and exited the store. I hesitated to follow him then Hugh grabbed onto my shoulder. "Listen, Hiroko… he may look like a bad guy, but I don't think he is what he seems to be. Ho-ho…she said we would meet someone like him on our journey," Hugh said looking towards N. "YOU knew!?...You knew she would get hurt and captured?" as I said this tears welled up in my eyes. Before I knew it they were streaming down my face. Hugh didn't try to console me or pity me, and that was why I admired him so much, because he didn't give special treatment. But he knew about…everything. Without thinking, I ran out of the building unable to stop sobbing. Just the thought of Ho-ho the creature who …no. I rubbed away my now red eyes and approached N. "I don't know who you are, or what your plan is for me, but I trust you. Where to next?" I asked walking ahead. I can't get emotional or they will think they have to protect me. We traveled through this mysterious Black City then our next stop was a nearby village where I would hide for a few weeks, they would know about the prophecy and hopefully tell us where we need to go. I still had no idea where Cressalia Falls was and was eager to get there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Shining a Light)

Hugh and N had been dangerously quiet for the past few days and I began to realize how dangerous the situation really was. Every day we were getting closer and closer to our destination and made me realize how afraid I was to learn about myself and this prophesy N and Hugh always talked about in hushed tones. "We will be arriving in a large city after we get information from the elders," Hugh said as we approached a small hill. We had been walking for hours on end and I was eager to sit down and take a break. As we set up camp N glared at me continuously with his familiar sad eyes.

"Why do you always stare at me?" I blurted without thinking. "Force of habit," he answered and returned to setting the table. I know I have said this before, but there was something so mysterious yet creepy about N… I started to fantasize about what he was really like and lost my train of thought. We all down at the small table and food N had prepared and not a word was uttered. The next morning we headed off to the small village that was only an hour away. When we arrived I could hardly contain myself and booked it to the nearest person. I suddenly was stopped when an older woman grabbed my wrist with an angry expression. "So this girl is supposed to protect us? Ahahaha!" she laughed loudly letting go of me.

"Elder…she can do much more than you're aware of. Yes she can tame the spirits of pokemon and can connect to them through her aura but there is still much we don't know about her," N suddenly said pulling me towards his chest. I jumped back before I could touch him. The old woman suddenly threw out the biggest Nidoqueen I had ever seen. "Woah," I mumbled looking up to it. "Defeat it and you will have my trust…in other words I will tell you everything about the prophesy," she finished this statement by yelling a command at the beast.

I calmed my mind and took a deep breath. I started sprinting towards the now advancing pokemon and jumped as high as I could. I managed to grab onto its scaly skin and crawl up its chest as quickly as I could. I remembered a small knife I had been saving for a moment like this, but I did not want to harm it. I latched onto its head as it tried to shake me off. I knew what I had to do. I had learned how to climb the tallest trees when I was younger so this was a synch. It would hit itself in attempt to grab me but all of her attempts failed, leaving a very confused pokemon. It finally gave up 10 minutes later and collapsed from exhaustion. The old woman smacked the grin off of my face as she threw out another pokemon. "Bu-" I couldn't finish my thought because a pokemon the size of a rat had speeded into my gut. "A Pikachu?" I took this as a challenge and ran towards it head on.

Only problem… I had never read a Pikachu's aura before, so I didn't know what to expect. It ran into me again and again until I found it difficult to breathe. This pokemon had on weak point…its tail. If I could grab it ... After I had gotten close enough I grabbed its tail hastily and realized this Pokémon's ability. It electrified me with everything it had, but I was still standing. The woman called it off and approached me with a sore look on her face. I was now smoking…quite literally. My clothes were fine but missing a few pieces here and there. Fixable. She examined me quickly and shot a face towards N. She looked surprised for a moment then yelled at everyone to get inside.

"Quickly!...get inside!" she whispered loudly leading us to a small room. She removed a small rug and under it was a small hole. We all got in as well as the elder. "No one speak," she ordered with a look of fear on her face. A few minutes later we heard distant screams and the smell of wood burning. "They aren't here! Take the youth and their pokemon!"we heard a man order loudly. "What about the others?" another man asked. After a few seconds of hesitation he said in a sly tone, "Burn them."

We waited for a few hours until the smell of smoke had dispersed and the screams of pain had ceased. The old woman had tearstained eyes but led us to a small burned villa. She ran in and opened a small port hole behind some burnt wood. Inside laid a small girl, maybe 11 or 12. The look of horror on her face was too much to bare. Hugh helped the girl out and cleaned her up with his supplies. The girl never uttered a word though, she looked absolutely crushed. "This is Emiko I need you to take her with you," the elder ordered. We all nodded seeing how grave the situation was. "You might as well take a seat Hiroko. The prophesy states that you will be married into Team Plasma through their prince. "A man shrouded by mystery and power," is how they describe him. They will use your power that you have over the legendaries to take over the world and potentially kill every human being. You will be a survivor along with everyone who joins them. If you can get to Cressalia Falls however, you will be able to live in peace." "Marriage…" I repeated. She nodded grimly. "They will have you both bare a child who will grow into the strongest man or woman on the planet. Cressalia Falls can be found through Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. You will find them along your journey.

Until then, your best bet is to keep her hidden. Emiko is my pride and joy… in Castelia City... she has family there. Please get her to safety," the elder pleaded with a low tone. I bowed deeply, picked up the now broken little girl and ran into the forest leaving them all behind. The smell of rotting flesh stung my eyes as I attempted to find the road that would lead us to Castelia City. I held Emiko so she faced my back and rested her head on my shoulder. She just laid there like nothing mattered anymore. How could I blame her? She just watched everything she had ever known… disappear. The boys were now about 100 feet behind me and I could tell were giving me my space.

Since Ho-Oh was captured I always ignored problems that we faced, but what I had just witnessed and unable to do a thing to help was horrible. If I really am supposed to be the protector of legends…why couldn't I save that little girl's family? "Thank you," the little girl whispered into my ear. After a few seconds of hesitation I asked her why she would thank me. She quickly explained how we were alike in many ways. "There was a boy in the room with me before they lit it on fire. He was holding back the fire with his pokemon so I could get into the port hole. It was too much though and he burned with his pokemon… I loved him very much and I know I'm young, but I really did. In Castelia City i don't really have a family, they made an arranged marriage so I ran away. I came here and she took me in, even though I was only six. She told me that here I would have that freedom to choose… The only people who would ever take me in would be those people… so now I have to marry a strange man I don't know when I turn sixteen. You don't have to be scared, because you have friends who care about you, while I have no one," she finally finished still staring into space.

I felt like crying after hearing her story, because here I was feeling sorry for myself when this girl had to grow up at such a young age. "I must be heavy, I can walk," she said getting on her feet. "How old are you Emiko?" I asked offering her my hand, which she declined. "13," she mumbled. I would've never guessed she was so old, I mean she was so small… literally could be mistaken for a 11 year old. "Emiko… what would you say to traveling with us instead? I mean better than option two right?" I asked standing in front of her. Streaks of tears suddenly appeared from her eyes and grabbed onto me. She shook her head up and down vigorously. "You know…it's ok to cry sometimes. Especially now when you're really sad," I explained combing my fingers through her smoky smelling hair. Before I knew it she was sobbing and yelling loudly in frustration. N and Hugh took notice to this and approached me and Emiko still clawing at my shirt. "Looks like we have a new member of the team," I declared with my best grin.

N shook his head at this, while Hugh was still processing the information. "We can't take a mere child with us," N stated dully. "We are and that's that. So help me N I go with her and live with her if I have to," I mumbled preparing for the worst. "You're responsible for her…understand?" N commanded looking irritated. I nodded and put my hand out in front of the little girl's. She grabbed it with a tight grip and we continued towards our next destination. "Are we really still going to that city?" Emiko asked a little nervously. "We have to since we have nowhere to hide Hiroko now. We need to keep her safe at all costs," Hugh answered with a serious expression. We were now on the route that would lead us directly into the city and we all stopped at the entrance.

"This is my first time in a city this large since I was a young," Emiko said hesitating a little. "Me too," I answered truthfully squeezing her hand. As soon as we approached the gate someone grabbed me and pulled me behind the bushes. N had his hand over my mouth and had a strong grip around my waist so I couldn't squirm out of his grasp. "Who are you and what's your business?!" a man in a Team Plasma uniform was standing right in front of Hugh and now mortified Emiko. Emiko looked around frantically for me, but all I could do was watch. "We are here to return this girl to her family," Hugh stated a little too quickly. "You seem nervous boy," he said with an evil grin. "Well sadly you will have to tell the family that we have taken this little girl into training. She has a nice face and will do well for serving the lord and the prince. Before Hugh could react Emiko walked in front of Hugh and offered her hands to the Plasma Grunt. "Take me..do whatever you wish, but you must let my friend enter the city," she finished bowing. "Also, tell my sister that her sacrifices won't be in vain and that…she is the only person next to Stephen I will and have ever loved." The second she finished the grunt led her away with a nasty expression. N's grip loosened but I didn't move. I laid on N until Hugh had approached us. I usually would've felt awkward, but thinking about how she gave herself so we would arrive in the city safely… Hugh helped me up and let me ride on his back. I laid there almost as emotionless as Emiko was when we met her, but now… I felt broken.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ok, so these last few chapters have taken forever for me to write sorry about that, but winter break is almost here and that will give me the time I need to write. Comments are always appreciated!)

**Chapter 5 (Secrets)**

Once we entered the city, I was overwhelmed by the hordes of people around me. Hugh had tried his best to distract me, but i kept thinking about Emiko and her sacrifice. I remembered N's appearance when we first met…his dreamy expression. I must've had the same look on my face because…that was the expression of a person with no hope. I felt like the world around me was falling apart. I knew I should move on for Emiko's sake, but for some reason I felt like giving up. "Don't even think about is," N said grabbing me by my hair and off of Hugh's back. "Ow ow ow! What are you talking about?" I questioned rubbing my sore head.

I know that look all too well and you're not giving up. That…girl wouldn't want you to, She would want you to keep fighting**.** Listen, if we make it to Cressalia Falls I promise I will retrieve her. "Really?" I asked shocked by his proposal. He nodded looking a little agitated. Before I knew it I was reaching for a hug, but he put his hand on my face and held me back. I gave up after a few attempts and threw my fist in the air like I was a pokemon using a move. "I won't give up, not ever!" I said gaining my confidence. I didn't think I would ever truly heal from that experience, but the best I could do was not make my friends worry about me.

The city itself was like a forest with tall trees and plenty of critters inside them. I had never seen so many people in my entire life, but for some reason people kept staring at me. When I looked at my attire I realized parts of my clothes were missing and whatever was in one piece was scorched from the battle with that woman. Basically I looked…odd? "We need to get you some new clothes…" N mumbled. Hugh nodded in agreement and we made our way to the nearest clothes shop. N told me to wait and entered by himself, I protested but he ignored me like always. "Hiroko?" Hugh asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah?" I answered, while admiring the tall buildings. "Do you like N?" he asked looking away slightly blushing. This completely took me by surprise and I started giving him a thousand reasons why I would never like N. I began yelling and before I knew it I was pulling his hair; when N coughed loudly into his hand with a slightly annoyed expression. I climbed off of Hugh and grabbed the bags from N and ran into the nearest Pokemon Center to change.

(N's Point of View)

"Say, why did you ask Hiroko if she umnn," N asked Hugh quietly. "Easy, I love her. Ho-Oh guided me to her home and the first time I saw her…I knew I had to protect her. Her innocent smile and her passion for helping others. I admired that, but when I learned she would be forced into some marriage with an evil, power craving man…I couldn't stand the thought, so I left my family and went to live with Hiroko in the Valley. Ho-Oh told me she needed to be protected… so I vowed my life to her, she just doesn't know it yet," Hugh finished putting his hands behind his head in a carefree gesture. N had never thought Hugh had cared about her so much, that he was willing to lay down his life for her. That just made N despise himself even more.

(Back to Hiroko)

"This feels great!" I now wore shorts and a blue strapless top. I was able to wear my hair down and I was able to move around in this. "Glad… I didn't want to make the same mistake twice," N answered dully. I stuck out my tongue at him, but i swore that he looked a little different. Not in appearance but how he looked at me...his eyes looked even sadder than before. We stared into each other's eyes for at least 2 minutes in awkward silence, until someone's screams caught our attention. N approached a woman and asked her why thousands of people were running past us. "Te-team Plasma! They are holding a little girl hostage and are interrogating her in front of the whole town. They have the town on lockdown... not even the police can help us now!" after she explained to us quickly she rushed inside the clothes store to hide with a few other people. "Emiko…" I mumbled. "It has to be her N!" "Hugh, hide her and keep her safe!" N finished, running towards the threat. I tried to get away from Hugh but he had a strong grip on my arms. "Listen Hiroko, he is going to try and save her…the best we can do is stay hidden," Hugh pointed out to me letting go. I nodded not happy with myself for being so helpless, but I did as I was told.

(N's Point Of View)

I ran in the direction everyone was running from and in a few minutes reached my destination. I reached a platform where hundreds of Team Plasma members were grabbing young children and placing them all in their trucks. Young girls were mainly targeted though, my father likes girls serving him rather than boys. I walked up to the platform maintaining my calm. I spotted Emiko who was being hung on a pole for a warning. "Lo-lord N?!" a grunt mumbled bowing before me. Soon every other grunt in the entire area was bowing deeply. "I have already told you not to act that way around me. Release that girl immediately and may I ask why you have her tied to that pole?" I asked in my usual calm demeanor. "We-we-well… it's a warning for people …it strikes fear into their hearts! Why if I may ask the Excellency, what he will do with this girl?" the grunt said as he stared at her with hungry eyes. "She will be my personal servant," I answered in a lower more threatening tone. In a matter of seconds they had let her down and she stood by my side still barely conscious.

"By the way…don't ever ask me pointless questions like that again…or you will have to answer to my father," as I said this I lost my calm and my true self. There were moments where I couldn't remain calm and stroke fear into my enemies. A dreamy expression would appear on my face, a scar from my dented childhood. I dragged the girl back to the pokemon center and sat on the couch holding the girl by the shirt examining her. I placed her on my knee and watched her carefully to see what she would do next. "You have to personalities…" Emiko whispered. At this I snapped back into reality. "I won't tell…at least not yet. I think you would've taken Hiroko as your bride by now if you were really evil. Unless…" before Emiko could say another word Hiroko opened the doors and sprinted towards Emiko. She slid on her knees into Emiko's arms. This little girl wasn't dumb and that was a fact.

(Back to Hiroko)

"Listen Hiroko! While I was with Team Plasma I overheard one of their conversations. They wanna lure you in… they plan on catching Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to capture you. "Emiko, thank you, but you need rest," I said pulling her to the room nurse joy had showed me. "Bath time!" I screamed throwing her into the tub. We soaked our bodies in the warm water for hours and talked about our lives. I told Emiko about my life with Ho-Oh and how she trained me to overcome any obstacles I face. Then Emiko told me about her life at the village. How the boy who risked his life for her was also the boy that had promised to marry her one day. "I'm sorry you had to watch him die," I whispered while washing her hair. "Well, after he picked me up and put me into the hole and closed it on me, he told me I would see him again. After that, I met you and the rest is history. I assumed he burned in that fire, but there is always hope right?" Emiko said. "What about you? Do you love anyone?" Emiko asked innocently. I shook my head quickly, but for some random reason I thought about N. My face turned bright red and I hid my head under the water, but I could hear Emiko's muffled laugh from under the water.

(_**Ok…so it's a bit of an relaxing end to a chapter. I hope you guys liked this little change of pace. **__**Do Not **__**forget to leave a comment because your opinion is what keeps me writing these chapters! In the next chapter Hiroko and N have a bit of an accident…let's just say Hiroko can no longer ignore how she feels…but what will happen to Hugh when he finds out?)**_


End file.
